Everything Has Changed
by JustAnotherPhan33
Summary: Just a little fluffy drabble thing. Hope you like it!


As I walked out of the cold air, of the school corridor and into the library, I felt a warmth rush over me. I took in the smell of old books and and looked around. My usual spot was free, so I walked past the front desk, smiling at the librarian, and made my way over to the desk in the corner of the room. I swung my bag off my shoulder and placed it gently on the table. I sat down and unzipped it, pulling out my worksheets that needed to be completed. I found a pen and started writing.

After staring at the maths equation in front of me, for 20 minutes, I gave up and put my stuff back into my bag. I looked around the room, to see only a handful of people scattered around the library. I only recognised one of them. This one boy, who I saw in here often. He was sitting at his usual place. A beanbag in the childrens section. It made me laugh to see him sitting there. He was 18, two years older than me. He was in the sixth form. He had dark, almost black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that made my stomach erupt with butterflies.

I remember the first time I saw him in here. He spent ages looking around for a book. He eventually found one, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and went to sit on that beanbag. He came back everyday for a week after that, trying to finish it. Each day, I had wanted to go talk to him, or smile at him, or anything. I never had the courage though, I've always been like that. Too scared to talk to people. Especially attractive ones. I just wanted to get to know him.

I didn't realise I had been staring at him, until one of the librarians spoke to me, 'Why don't you just go talk to him?' I looked up at her, blushing furiously.

'I.. uh.. don't know what you mean.' I said, starting to get up.

'I see the way you look at him. Have done so, everyday since he started coming here.' She grinned at me, as I grabbed my bag, and threw it onto my shoulder. As I did so, I looked over to the childrens section, and saw that the boy had gone.

'I've got to go, sorry.' I made my way over to the entrance, and started walking down the corridor. I had almost reached the door when I tripped over my own feet and flew across the floor. Smooth Dan, just smooth. At least no one saw that happen.

'Are you ok?' Oh God. I looked up and saw the face of the boy I'd been in love with for ages, staring down at me.

'Uh, yeah. Totally fine.' I said, realising I was still lying on the floor. I pushed myself off the ground, and stood facing this boy.

'That was quite a fall.' He said, grabbing my bag from the floor and handing it to me.

'Yeah. I'm pro at falling on my face, and embarrassing myself.' He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

'Oh, I'm Phil by the way.' He said holding out his hand.

'I'm Dan.' I took his hand and shook it. We stood like that for a few moments, before I reluctantly pulled away.

'Nice to meet you Dan. I see you in the library a lot, and I've always wanted to talk to you. But, I've never been able to build up the courage.' I could see a blush creeping up his neck. He's always wanted to talk to me? Me!?

'Yeah, I know the feeling.' We both stood there for what felt like ages, before he spoke again.

'Well, I'd better go. Lessons to go to and everything.'

'Oh, ok then. I'll see you around.' I walked towards the door, and went to grab the handle, when Phils hand reached out and grabbed it. He pulled it open and gestured for me to go first. I nodded at him as I passed, trying not to smile too wide. I didn't want him thinking I was insane. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' I turned to walk away. 'Wait. This might be a bit weird, but can I get your number or something? I mean, you don't have to, but I was hoping we could hang out?' He was staring at the ground the entire time. I couldn't stop myself smiling, and I didn't care if he thought I was crazy.

'Sure, that's fine.'

'Really?! Great.' We exchanged numbers then, before we both headed our separate ways. When I woke up this morning, the most exciting thing that I thought was going to happen today, would be passing by English test. It's amazing what can happen when you least expect it. Everything has changed now, and hopefully for the better.


End file.
